


An Unusual Method

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will agrees to try a more physical approach to get rid of his headaches, only he gets a lot more than he bargained for and finds out he's not in any position to refuse Dr. Lecter. In fact, he starts to crave it like nothing he's ever craved before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal paused shortly. “Are you not well?”

Will’s hand came up to rub across his mouth, his glasses sliding down his nose and exposing more of the bags underneath his eyes.

“Haven’t been sleeping,” Will confessed. “Headaches.”

Hannibal nodded quietly, his eyes casting away from the man opposite of him. “That might be a more urgent issue you’ll have to work out before we can continue.”

“What can I do about it?” Will asked. “I’ve tried taking pills.”

“I don’t mean pills. Perhaps you should try a more physical approach.”

“Physical?” Will repeated, his face scrunching up in confusion. “Like exercise?”

“Not exactly,” Hannibal said, licking his lips absently. “There is a rather unusual method of treatment that has been often described to patients for years; the type of physical therapy which involves willingly inflicting pain on oneself.”

Will chuckles at that. “You encourage me to harm myself?”

“Harm physically to heal mentally. Your headaches come from a much darker place, Will. A place that you have no control over, I encourage you to regain that control.”

“And I should what…Cut myself? Run into a wall?”

Hannibal smiled politely, even in the face of Will’s sarcasm.

“On the contrary, I would advise you to seek help from a friend or someone you trust. Someone to watch over you during this process, making sure you won’t do anything too severe or dangerous.”

“Are you volunteering, Dr. Lecter?”

“Only if you want me to, Will.”

Will took a moment to contemplate this new found proposition. “Do you want to _hurt_ me?”

“I want to _help_ you.”

Will nodded, sharp and fast. “So you want to start right now, or…?”

He said it jokingly but Hannibal rose up from his fauteuil. “Sure, we still have some time left. Shall we start with _spanking_ then? Or what would you prefer?”

_“Excuse me?!"_ Will stammered, his voice lightly betraying what an effect it had on him to hear Hannibal say the word ‘spanking’ to him. “Why…?”

“It’s the safest method to begin with,” Hannibal simply explains. “Your derriere isn’t as vulnerable as the other areas of your body.”

“One could argue with that theory,” Will whispered under his breath.

“Of course, if you’d rather engage in something else, that’s perfectly fine with me. I'm open to suggestions.”

Will sighed, resting the palm of his hand against his head once more, another undesirable streak of intense pain coursing through it.

The words left his mouth before he could even stop himself.

_“Why the hell not.”_

He just wanted to be back in control of his own mind.

Hannibal led Will over to his desk and instructed him to lightly bend over it, his hands gently resting on the surface.

Will did as he was told, eyeing the wooden ruler that Hannibal retrieved from his desk. “So, you’re going to hit me with that?”

“Does it frighten you?” Hannibal asked.

“No,” Will said. “I’m not sure how to feel about it.”

“Just relax, let it happen.”

Will stood perfectly still, didn’t even flinch when the Hannibal hit him on the ass with the ruler. It didn’t hurt, didn’t mean to hurt. Hannibal was being gentle with him and for some reason it made Will even more uncomfortable for what’s to come.

The second blow felt a bit harder. It felt more _real_.

“Is this okay?” Hannibal asked him.

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Hannibal continued, and Will felt the force of the ruler against his behind increase with every hit. It didn’t take long for it to thoroughly affect his body; sweat collecting at the base of his spine and his forehead.

Will’s fingers were digging into the desk by the thirteenth blow, knowing that he would probably have difficulty sitting down for the rest of the day. The thought excited him. It got him _hard_.

“Will?”

Will was pulled out of his thoughts, brought back by Hannibal’s voice too close to his ear.

“This is all for today, Will.”

He finally dared to move, taking a step back and feeling every muscle in his body protest. “Are you alright?”

Will nodded, figuring that Hannibal needed a proper answer he added a quiet “Yes.”

“And your head?”

Will had forgotten all about it, and now that he remembered why they had initially started this whole thing, he was ashamed to even forget.

“The headache is gone.”

“Good,” Hannibal gave him what must’ve been a reassuring smile, but it looked a bit forced; like he was holding something back.

Will paused. He knew he should get away from the desk but it was as if his feet were glued to the spot now. He felt exposed in a way that left him aching for more, wanting to break down the walls he had build around himself. Wanting _someone else_ to break them down for him.

He was distracted enough to pretend not to notice Hannibal leaning into his space, inhaling his scent, and he wondered what in particular he would smell.

“You can freshen up in the bathroom, if you’d like,” the doctor suggested, his breath ghosting over Will's ear before dissapearing all at once.

That’s when Will finally dared to move away. He headed towards the bathroom without daring to look Hannibal in the eye, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

In the confines of the bathroom, away from Dr. Lecter, Will adjusted himself in his trousers, quickly and efficiently before he could start something he wasn't sure he would be able to quit.

He splashed some cold water on his face, watching his reflection in the mirror, trying not to overanalyze what his flushed cheeks were trying to tell him.

 

That night he didn’t dream about the stag, but about himself. His own naked body bend over a desk as he was shoved down and mounted. He woke up with the same familiar cold sweat, not sure if he looked forward to or dreaded his next appointment with Dr. Lecter as he pushed his hand down his boxers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Has your condition improved since the last time you were here?” Hannibal asked him.

Will nodded. He was fidgeting, it was noticeable, but he couldn’t help himself when he knew what was about to happen.

“Then my methods were not in vain, I’m very pleased.”

Will glanced over to the desk, it was just for a second but Hannibal had seen it.

“Care to continue?”

Will stopped fidgeting, his hands caressing his thighs absently as he nodded again, more eager this time.

Hannibal stood up first, waiting for Will to do the same and following him to the other side of the room. It felt natural this time, when Will placed his hands on the desk and leaned against it.

“Perhaps, we can try without the pants?” Hannibal suggested.

It scared Will how easily he agreed, undoing his belt, and letting his pants fall to the floor. He was aware that his pale blue underwear didn’t leave much to the imagination, which made him feel embarrassed but not embarrassed enough to stop.

Hannibal took out the ruler again and Will held his breath while waiting for the first hit.

He had to hold back a moan for the first time, the awareness of him standing in his underwear in Lecter’s office while the man in question was _spanking_ him with a ruler was just too much to take in.

It felt _more raw_ this time around.

Will couldn’t help but wonder what Hannibal thought of him, right now, in this very moment. If he found the act as stimulating as Will did.

The sounds of the ruler coming down on his ass seemed loud in the quiet room and Will had a hard time concentrating on anything else. He was even panting now, he realized.

A particular harsh blow made his cock twitch and he couldn’t contain a low whine.

“Are you alright, Will?”

“Hmm,” was the only answer as Will was too distracted to form coherent words. His ass was tingling and his legs were shaking.

“Would you mind taking off your underwear, please?”

Will opened his dry mouth, Hannibal’s request pulling his mind instantly out of the gutter.

 _“_ What? _Why?”_

“I just want to see if I’ve done any damage, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Will’s finger nails scraped over the wooden desk, his hands slowly making their way down to his briefs. He toyed with the elastic band, blood pumping in his ears, contemplating if he should do it.

“Is it really necessary?” Will asked, and in the back of his mind he secretly hoped that Hannibal would say it was.

“I’m afraid I have to insist.”

Will did it quickly, before he could change his mind, just pulled his underwear down till it rested just underneath his ass. His crotch still covered, even though there was nothing he could do to hide his stiff dick. Goosebumps rose on his skin as the cool air hit his naked backside.

He waited for Hannibal to say something, trying not to think too much about the fact that the doctor was now inspecting his flushed red ass.

“ _Perfect_ ,” was all Hannibal said and Will wasn’t sure if he meant his ass in general or the fact that there was no damage.

Will’s skin shivered pleasantly when he felt Hannibal come up behind him. The older man placed the ruler on the desk, letting his hands rest on either side of Will in the process and effectively trapping him.

“What do you feel?” Hannibal whispered near his ear in a low tone.

“Feels…” Will didn’t know how to explain, lost between different sensations. “Feels _hot_ … _Too hot_.”

He froze when he felt Hannibal press his whole body against him, the evidence of the other man’s arousal firm and persistent against his back.

Will moaned as the cool fabric of Hannibal’s trousers rubbed up against his heated cheeks.

“Y- You’re hard, Dr. Lecter…”

“So are you, Will.”

Hannibal’s hand had made its way in between Will’s legs and was touching him now through the fabric of his briefs, too gentle and just enough to make Will lose his mind even further.

“You’re leaking,” Hannibal added and there was evidently enjoyment in his voice.

 _“Hnngh, fuck…”_ Will whimpered through his teeth, Hannibal’s skilled fingers teasing the slit of his cockhead through the wet fabric.

“How does it feel, Will?” Hannibal asked him again, rolling his hips forward against Will’s ass.

“Good,” Will managed to let out in between sobs. _“Feels so fucking good, Dr. Lecter.”_

“You have no idea how lovely you look right now,” Hannibal whispered into the skin underneath his ear, his nose traveling upwards to rest in Will’s thick curls.

“Yeah,” Will managed to say in between short breaths. “Like a proper mess.”

Hannibal smiled at the sarcastic tone in Will’s voice, but still felt the need to slap him for it on his hip. Which Will didn’t seem to mind, he rather welcomed the sharp sting, his hips bucking rapidly against Hannibal.

A knock on the door made the two men freeze and Hannibal stopped his ministrations, meaning to step away from Will until the younger man’s hand fisted in his hair, keeping him close.

 _“Don’t -”_ Will said honest and broken.

“I’ve lost track of time, Will. It’s my next appointment,” Hannibal murmured politely.

The other man just shook his head, his eyes darting from Hannibal’s eyes to his lips. _“Please,_ I’m so close.”

Another, more insistent knock echoed through the room and Hannibal felt the sudden urge to kill whoever was on the other side of that door.

But instead he reached into Will’s underwear, taking out his leaking cock and proceeded to jerk him off in long even strokes. Will’s mouth dropped open on an almost silent cry, his head falling back onto Hannibal’s broad shoulder as the good doctor lovingly watched.

_“You’re such a perfect patient, Will. Such a beautiful boy.”_

“Want you to _fuck me_ , doctor Lecter…” Will mewled, unashamed of anything he was saying in his current state.

 Hannibal tried to suppress a groan, pushing his own hips into Will’s ass, wanting to desperately oblige. He could smell Will’s release even before the man came.

“That’s it, there you go,” he whispered into Will’s ear, burying his nose into his neck, breathing him in.

Will twitched and shuddered through his release, and Hannibal payed particular attention to the way he sounded.

Hannibal held him for a moment after that, until Will carefully moved away from him, pulling up his pants, a flush on his face that Hannibal couldn’t help but find very endearing.

His fingers still coated in Will’s come, Hannibal brought them to his lips to taste.

He hadn’t noticed Will staring.

“Did – Did you just _lick_ your hand?” Will asked, sounding curious and embarrassed all at the same time.

“I apologize, that was very rude of me,” Hannibal said, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

“I eh…I guess I should go now, your next patient is waiting,” Will said, rubbing his own sweaty hands on his trousers.

There was no time anymore for Will to freshen up in the bathroom, so he only hoped that the person in the waiting room didn’t take notice of his walk of shame.

Hannibal smiled at him the whole way to the door and Will prayed to God that he wouldn’t forget to wash his hands before he let his next patient in.

“Well, thanks,” it came out of Will’s mouth before he could help it, not sure _what_ he should say in this situation.

“You’re very welcome,” Hannibal replied, not the least bit thrown back and as gallant as ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally sat down and finished this chapter, because I couldn't just leave it like that.  
> This could be a standalone two part fic, I did plan on more chapter but it depends if I'll  
> actually get inspired to write more.  
> Let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
